Races of Equestria
Equestria is home to many races of may different species. The land of Equrth, the planet on which these races reside, is vast and unexplored. Who knows, perhaps there are more races out there, somewhere... Unicorns The magical ponies. Magical in nature and incredibly talented in the ways of magic, unicorns have always been gifted with an understanding of magic unmatched by most other races. However, when the corruption hit, many of the magical schools of the unicorns were destroyed, fallen to the corruption, The worst loss was the Magic Academy in canterlot; housing hundreds of spells. because of this, many ponies have only basic magical knowledge, forgetting most of their spells that they did not use regularly. Most unicorns moved to the Magic District, located at the base of Dragon Mountain. High on the mountain itself, Archmagister Twilight Sparkle, sole remaining claimant to the throne, has created the Celestial Order, dedicated to protecting the old way of the world until the Princesses return. +2 INT +2 WIS -2 STR 1 orison of their choice +2 Arcana, +2 Appraise Preferred classes: Mage, Celestial Mage, Shaman Pegasi The winged ponies. Pegasi are often the fastest and most nimble of the three types of pony; their wings giving them incredible speed and agility even in the air. They are also able to walk on clouds, an ability used for when they did their jobs; weather management. However, when the corruption hit, one by one their grand floating cities fell. Las Pegasus was the first major floating city to fall. And after that fell, many pegasi were forced to flee. Soon after... Cloudsdale fell. The last remaining pegasi fled to the newly-established safe zones, making Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty, as their new leader. Forming the Equestrian Rangers, the pegasi now seek to reclaim their floating cities. However, Rangers believe that the Princesses have forsaken them, leaving them at odds with the Celestial Order, who believe that faith will bring them back. +2 DEX +2 WIS -2 CON +2 Agility, +2 Flight Flight (Small) Preferred Class: Ranger, Shaman, Psion Earth Ponies The base of all of the pony races, and those most in tune with the earth itself. Earth ponies have long been gifted with extraordinary strength and endurance, their ability for planting and crops known throughout the world. However, when the Corruption came, many earth ponies were, strangely, unharmed. No one knows if it's because of their willpower... or because something else. Most Earth Ponies live in the Earth District; a safe zone near what was once the Apple Family Farm and led by the Element of Honesty, Applejack. While their safe zone is abnormally close to the Canterlot Corruption Zone, the earth ponies live on. With the discovery of Celestial Magic, many Earth Ponies have signed up with the Celestial Order, learning magic for the first time. +2 STR +2 WIS -2 INT +2 to Endurance and Survival +1 HP per level Preferred Classes: Celestial Mage, Captain, Warrior Zebras The Nomad Race. Zebra are wanderers of the Great Southern Desert, their home. The shaman-based clans were focused around the discovery of natural magic and alchemy, and how to work with the world itself. The Zebra were the first to discover the corruption was coming... but they could not warn anypony in time, due to their great isolation from the rest of the races. So by the time they had reacted the borders of Equestria, it had already fallen, followed by the other races. Still, the Zebra help the other races best they can, spreading out equally to every district to aid with potions, shamanism, and general advice. Their grand Shaman, elected shortly after coming to Equestria, was the once-exile Zecora, who resides in the Earth District, along with her close friend, Applebloom. +2 WIS +2 CHA -2 DEX +10 Speed +2 Sense, +2 Knowledge (All) Preferred Classes: Shaman, Celestial Mage, Psion Diamond Dogs The stonelike race. Stalwart and strong, Diamond Dogs are defenders, true and true. Exiling those with sticky paws such as Rover and his clan, the Diamond Dogs are fiercely honorable and extremely traditional. Creating objects of metal and gems that no pony would ever be able to match, they traded for years with Equestria until one month before the corruption struck. No word was heard from them until after the Corruption’s assault; it was revealed that the corruption had hit the underground cities of the Diamond Dogs, forcing them back to Deepclaw City, their capital, where they continue to hold back the Corrupted from their once-great forge city. Diamond Dogs seek to find help for their people, but realize that if they were to survive, all of the races must work together. Many Diamond Dogs have moved in with the Earth Ponies in the Earth District, forming a steadfast friendship and teaching Earth Ponies metalworking and other such skills. +2 to STR +2 to CON -2 to DEX +2 Sense, +2 Craft Darkvision Preferred Classes: Warrior, Captain, Celestial Mage Deer The kindred race. Ancient and powerful, these ancient beings are hundreds of years older than ponies, and live to be twice their age. Deer are often much more physically beautiful; but pay for it with a hide that is much thinner. They are equally fast and dexterous as any Pegasus, and are excellent with magic as well. When the deer sucessfully protected the World Tree, many Deer fortified Cervidas, their homeland, and others made their way to seek help from the ponies of Equestria. However, what they found was a race brought to its knees, much like their own... +2 DEX +2 INT -2 STR +5 to Purity +2 to Linguistics, +2 to Medicine Preferred Classes: Aura Master, Psion, Mage Changelings The Cursed Race. Long ago, there was once an alicorn by the name of princess Chryssia. This alicorn was the Alicorn of beauty, but didn’t much enjoy politics. One day, she met a pony, falling deeply in love at first sight. However, the pony refused to return her affections. So Chryssia invented the first Love Potion, the two of them going on to get married and ruling her subjects fairly. However, one day, Chryssia’s plan went awry, and stopped giving her husband his love potion. As soon as he realized what had happened, he retaliated harshly on the poor Princess, shattering her heart. But the Alicorn of Beauty’s heart was something that was precious, and soon she found herself changing. Love was replaced by hate, and one night, she stole into her former husband’s home and murdered him in his sleep. At that instant, she and her people were cursed; no longer able to eat like normal ponies, nor resembling them. Their bodies turned black as night, and they were forced to use illusions to hide their forms. Hundreds of years passed and the changelings formed what are now known as hives, their subjects not remembering their times as ponies. They now feed off emotion, especially love, and their Princess was renamed to Queen Chrysalis. When the corruption came, Changelings found that they had a natural susceptibility to the corruption. The power void that remained when Chrysalis disappeared was filled by three Hives. Plague Hive was the first, led by Queen Miasma; Her views are similar to Chrysalis’: that ponies are there to be fed on. However, Miasma does realize that in order for their food source to not dry up, they must ally with their food, much to her distaste. Miasma’s changelings have crimson eyes and banners. The second hive was the Seafoam Hive, led by Queen Anaxa. Anaxa’s views were that ponies should be treated as equals, and that they should be treated with respect. Her changelings are more gentle, but they still have the characteristic instincts of all changelings. Anaxa and her changelings all have a blue-green eye and banner color. Finally, is Queen Locust, also known as Queen Loki. Preferring mischief and pranks to actually harming ponies, she instead is a neutral party in the argument. Each of these three queens fight for dominance, waiting for either of the others to let down their guard even for a second... +2 to one stat, Player’s choice Transform 3 times per day for 2 hours into any creature the same size as them. (Spell?) Telepathy with other changelings. Flight (Small) -5 Purity Preferred Classes: Any Special: Only Changeling Queens and Princesses can breed. Drones are sterile, and naturally female, but may shift to look male if so wished. Griffons The Creatures of Strength. Griffons believe strength is everything. Status. prestige. Ability. Everything they do is based around this belief; those who are not strong are pathetic, and those that are are worthy of praise. Their hierarchy system is based heavily on fighting; their king is merely the strongest of the eight clan leaders, who is able to take out all eight others and then keep the position. When the corruption hit, many griffons found themselves facing an opponent that strength is useless on; and many more griffons even found themselves giving into the brute Strain of the Corruption, thanks to their need for strength. However, many wiser griffons fled their corrupted homeland, fleeing to the Safe Zones in Equestria, where they gave much-needed muscle to the Sky District. +2 CON +2 DEX -2 WIS Flight (Medium) +2 Flight, +2 Endurance Preferred Class: Captain, Ranger, Warrior Crystalli The lost crystal ponies. Equestria has been without this race for nearly one thousand years. As they came out of their withdrawal, their homeland was overrun. But, a good number of their survivors have made their way to the Magic District. With a coat beautiful and hard as a diamond, these ponies are beautiful and intelligent alike. +2 INT +2 CHA -2 DEX +2 Natural Armor +2 to Saves vs Poison